As is known in the art, coolant structures are used to provide coolant in MMICs. One such structure is described in U.S. Pat. No. 7,548,424, inventors Altman, et al. issued Jun. 16, 2009 entitled, “Distributed transmit/receive integrated microwave module chip level cooling system” assigned to the same assignee as the present patent application. while such coolant structure provides coolant for MMIC Chips in many applications, as power handling requirements increase there are applications requiring even higher coolant capacity and efficiencies. More particularly, in many MMIC chips having very high density active semiconductor devices it is highly desirable to provide liquid coolant flow in close proximity to the active devices. This introduces challenges from a hardware design and fabrication standpoint and introduces complexity from an electrical standpoint which a cooling structure must overcome.